The Hunt
by art-attacks
Summary: Everyone wonders, and if you don't, your wondering now, how do all the vocal guys get/keep their nails painted? It's simple really, it is The Hunt.
1. Chapter 2

We don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Rin dragged me by the tie into the kitchen saying something about 'Amazing new orange juice'. She suddenly let's go of my tie and I fall forward, slamming face first onto the floor.

"Ow~ Rin!" I cry in frustration as I sit up, rubbing my nose. Rin has a hand on her headphones and she's listening intensely. A smile spreads across her face, a smile I only see rarely, that scares me more then her pissed off in the road roller. She looks at me before the smile grows and she runs out of the room. Leaving me alone on the floor in fear of what is going on.

* * *

><p>3rd Person<p>

As soon as Rin got the call on her headphones she rushed to her room to get ready. Only turning to send Len an evil look as a small warning as to what was to come.

As soon as she got to her room Rin quickly discarded her regular clothes for a much more convenient (and flashy) hunting outfit. Wearing a black tube top over a fishnet shirt and an orange sleeveless jacket over it she finished the outfit off with matching arm warners and a pair of knee high black combat boots. But most importantly a brown leather pouch filled with all the needed supplies.

Rin let a smile creep into her face at the thought of what was about to happen. It was that time of the year again and that was defiantly a good reason to smile.

With those thoughts in mind Rin made her way to the normal meeting place, Meiko's secret stash of sake in a tiny room inside of her large closet, if anyone knew about it, no one went there in fear of her wrath. Rin presses against the wall and follows it to the room, shutting the door as fast as possible as soon as she's inside. She turns to find Luka, Neru,

Meiko, Lily, Gumi, Haku, Miku, and Yuki, wearing an outfit somewhat similar to hers, smiles on their faces.

"What's the game plan?" Meiko's asks her, pulling out a list of names and handing it to Rin. She takes it and looks it over,

"You know the drill, same people, same allotted time." Rin answers, passing the list around, everyone looks at it, engraving the names into their memories.

"Everyone go the supplies?" Miku asks seriously. Everyone nods, and Rin pushes the door open.

"Let the hunt begin." Rin whispers as she slinks out of the room, followed by all the other girls. She glances around and smiles at the door on her right, she shoves it open with ease and puts a bright smile on her face.

"Kaito!" she calls brightly, making the bluette turn to look at her in confusion, he takes in his younger friends outfit before throwing his ice cream at her, a rare sight to see. Rin easily dodges and jumps on the boys back, wrestling for his hand, pulling out a blue glass bottle out of her pouch.

"Rin! No! I'll do anything! Not this again!" he cries struggling, but the cries don't reach Rin who, with great expertise, starts painting the mans nails bright blue. As soon as she's finished she grapples for his other hand and does the same. After finishing she jumps from his back, small drops of blue smeared onto her black clothes from his struggling.

"1 down." she says in happiness as she skips out of the room and makes her way to her favorite persons door. She turns the knob and finds Len sitting on his bed, playing on his yellow PSP happily.

"Len-kun~" she sings joyfully. Said boy looked up from his game and took one glace at Rin before a look of horror to spread across his features. Thinking quickly Len abandoned his PSP and dived behind his bed and tried to make a break for his closet. But Rin having been prepared for his pathetic attempt to escape quickly grabbed the back of Len's shirt and pulled him backwards towards the center of the room.

"Oh no, no, there's no way am letting you escape that easily." Rin taunted as she pinned Len to the ground. Being the stronger of the two friends Rin had no problem restraining Len with one hand and grabbing the bright yellow nail polish with the other.

"Rin, Rin be rational. Think about what you're going to do. Am a boy Rin, boys don't paint their nails. Please Rin am begging you don't do this." Len pleaded his face still planted firmly on the ground.

"Am sorry Len but this is something I have to do." With that Rin uncapped the yellow bottle and with skill gathered from previous hunts began to paint Len's right hand.

"Rin please am already considered a shota don't give the fans another reason to believe it. Rin PLEASE SPARE ME!"

At this point Len would have given up a ton of bananas if it would have saved the small amount of his 'man pride' to be saved from this torture.

Rin gave Len a sympathetic look and stopped painting his nails for a moment. Instead she pulled his head off the ground and brought it close to her face, close enough so that Len's check touched hers.

"Len, Len, Len. " Rin whispered her breath tickling his ear. "You may not enjoy this now but trust me in a few minutes when this is over you'll be thankful for what am doing."

"You mean making me more of a girl!"

"Silly Len you do that all by yourself. No you'll be thankful because when this is all over I'll make it up to you."Rin said in a soft silky voice. Len blushed as Rin talked into his ear and couldn't help but wonder what she meant when she said she would make it up to him.

"M-make it up to me?"

"Oh yeah." Rin said letting his head drop back to the ground and make a thump noise as it hit the wooden floor.

She quickly finished painting his other hand and got off the floor still holding the poor boy by the back of his shirt.

"Yeah when this is all over I'll be back till then later shota." With that Rin pushed Len towards the back of his room where he landed in a pile old laundry and rushed to finish her hunt. She had already wasted too much time with Len.

Running to her next destination Rin could hear the screams of the other boys as they too fell victim to the annually routine. Locating her next targets room she quickly jumped in and wasted no time jumping the poor fool and getting the job done. Poor Rinto never saw it coming.

This happened five more times as Rin contained to take down boys, ignoring their pleas and striking down mercilessly then moving on to next target.

Just as Rin had finished painting the nails of Gumo she got a call in her headphones signifying that the hunt was over and that the girl's mission was complete. Rin smirked as she dropped Gumo and rushed back to the meeting place.

As soon as Rin got there she made her way to the middle of the small circle of girls. Her hair was a bit ruffled and her hand had yellow stains on it from her previous fight with Len.

" Alright count 'em up." Rin called out to the ring of girls who had hands stained with different colored nail polish.

"I got Gakupo, Piko, and Luki." Luka reported a smug smile on her face.

"Well I managed to get Kaito, and Mikuo" Miku called out reciving a nod of approval from the others.

" I got Nero, Ted, Taito and Akaito." Neru stated so far she was in the lead.

"bah that's nothing I got Big Al, Leon, Meito and Kiyoteru." Meiko said a laugh escaping her as she mentioned Kiyoteru.

" Hows that better then what I got? We got the same amount oif guys!"Neru whined.

" Simple I painted Kiyoteru's nails pink." Meiko replied smugly.

" She's got a point." Rin said.

"I got Gachpoid." Yuki called out from behind the taller girls standing on her tip toes to be noticed.

"Good job Yuki!" Rin praised, Yuki beamed at the complement.

"Alright Rin cough it up how many did you get?" Luka asked her foot tapping in impatience,

" Oh not that many just Len, Gumo, Kikaito, Oliver, Dell, Lui and Rinto, nothing out of this world."

The girls remained quiet for a moment staring at Rin small form before breaking out in applause.

"Good job Rin!"

"Yeah way to go!"

" You win as always Rrin. You really are the best at this. "

"Good job as expected of the person who came up with the hunt."

Yep Rin thought to herself another perfect hunt.

* * *

><p>The boys sat dejectedly in a circle...some would call it a depression circle. All of them gazing sadly at their now ruined nails. Kiyoteru tries to chip the horrid color off his nails...if only he hadn't've called Meiko a tomboy. Kaito was not only crying over the blue color of his nails, but at the memory of throwing his last popsicle at Rin to try and keep her away from him.<p>

"We need to get them back." Luki says, looking at the pink on this nails, not that he really minded the fact that his nails were painted...it was more of a 'Huh...well look at that.' type of thing for him. He was only speaking up to brighten the moods of his comrades.

"Yes!" Piko declares standing up, raising a fist.

"But what could we do...?" Len asks, trying to get yellow nail polish out of his blonde hair. Everyone goes silent. Before a thought crosses their minds...their hair can't stay that bright color all the time...they dye it to keep the bright unnatural colors. But then all at once smiles spread across their faces and they say the same thing all at once.

"Switch Hair Dye.'

* * *

><p>Brought to you by the partners in crime Lovin'Life and JayJay.<p>

Review!

How do YOU think the Vocal guys get/keep their nails painted?


	2. Chapter 2b

We don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>It was about one in the morning, and Len was dressed in all black. His hair held by a long black ribbon, black eye liner marks on his cheeks, black shirt and pants, a black bag slung over his shoulder. He switches his headphones on quietly and nods to all the guys to start. Len and his partner in crime, Piko, slip into one of the many bathrooms and grabs the shampoo bottles, throwing them in the black bag, before running out again and switching bags with Kaito. Len hands the bag to Piko silently and he replaces the shampoo bottles. Len nods at his friend and puts a small post-it on the door to signal to the others that this one has been completed. Len and Piko do that to at least 5 more bathrooms before a hushed 'It's done.' echoes over their headphones. The boys smile at each other and high five silently before slinking off to their bed rooms to get a last minute of shut eye.<p>

Len was sleeping soundly in his bed, when he heard the most...manliest scream ever. Len bolts up right and staggers out of his room to find Kaito, with his hands in his now teal colored hair. Len blinks at the man, a thought dawning on him. 'Did we switch ALL the shampoos...?' Yawning and leaving his friend to his misery and tears, Len walks into the kitchen to hunt for his favorite food, bananas. Halfway through a mouthful of the yummy goodness, his life flashes before his eyes as his favorite other walks in...with neon green hair. Len drops his banana with wide eyes as Rin happily starts peeling an orange.

"Good Morning, Len. How was your night?" she asks brightly. Len just stands there with his mouth slightly open in horror. Not only did he do the unthinkable to his best friend...but she also didn't know about it yet. Female screams echo throughout the house and Miku runs in panting, holding her treasured leek close. Rin gasps at her friends now purple hair and turns fast to look at Len...only to catch a glimpse of her new hair color. Rin dropped her orange and quickly ran to the nearest bathroom to make sure she wasn't just imagining it.  
>Len sat still at the table ignoring Miku's cries of how her hair was now ruined and how much of a pain it would be to dye it again. He couldn't help but imagine all the horrible things Rin would do to him if she found out he was behind the prank. Oh man, he was probably going to be rolled flat or worse she would take all his bananas and make him wear dresses for the rest of his days as a vocaloid.<br>Len's somber thoughts were interrupted by a very loud high pitched scream. Yep, now he knew for sure that he was going to die and to think he never even got to outgrow the whole shota stage. Hell he never even got to learn what was so great about those secret DVDs Gakupo had hidden under his bed.  
>Rin came running back into to the kitchen a look of pure fury on her face.<p>

"LEN!" she screamed as she quickly walked up to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt, pulling the poor boy out of his seat.

".THIS? Len I swear you better tell me the truth or your going to wish you were born as a banana instead of boy!" Rin threatened shaking Len as she talked.

"I'm sorry!" Len cries, "it's just you kept on hunting us and painting our nails and...we couldn't take it anymore! But it wasn't my idea, I swear! I'm sorry please don't flatten me, I like being three dimensional."  
>Rin continued holding Len by the shirt her grip never lessening. She glared at him for a full minute before she finally let go if his shirt making him fall to the floor.<p>

"So you turned my hair green cause I painted your nails?" Rin asked her head tilting to the side.

"Yes and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it and I feel horrible about it." Len pleaded. He really did feel bad about but there was still a part of him that believed she had gotten what she deserved. After all Len was a boy, and boys shouldn't have painted nails. But he was too scared to even mention that right now because nothing was more frightening then an angry Rin (except a Rin that was dead set on painting his nails).

"Hmm," Rin thinks aloud, "alright then I guess for now you're forgiven."  
>Len stared at Rin in shock; she had forgiven him? She wasn't going to flatten him? She wasn't angry anymore?<p>

"You're...not upset or mad at me?" Len questioned getting up from the floor and taking a step back in case Rin decided she was mad at him and he had to make a break for it.

"No no. I understand completely." Rin said in a sweet voice.

"You do?" this time both Len and Miku. (who had been ignored up till now) spoke out.

"Yes, I do. Oh, don't act so surprised I can be forgiving."

"Really because last time someone did something, like Gakupo accidentally eatting your last orange, he ended up hanging by his underwear in the tree out front." Miku said as she ran her leek through her purple hair.

"That was different after all that was Gakupo, this is Len. Miku why don't you go ahead and try to get your hair fixed. After all what would the fans say if they saw their real princess with purple hair?" Rin suggested.

"Oh your right!" Miku said before running out of room.

"So your really not mad?" Len asked.

"No," Rin said, "in fact quit the opposite. This provides me with the perfect chance to make things up to you. Remember I told you when everything was over I would make it up to you? So I want you to go get changed because I'm taking you out!" Rin exclaimed raising her arms in the air, the green hair making her look somewhat silly.

"Alright but where are we going?" Len asked as he finally accepted that Rin wasn't mad at him.

"Oh, I can't tell you that, it's a secret. So just trust me when I tell you today is going to be a day you'll always remember." Rin said her lips twisting into a devious smile. One that couldn't help but cause Len to gulp and become weary if what was to come.

After changing into a yellow t-shirt, jeans and throwing a black jacket on Len met Rin downstairs.  
>She was waiting for him at the front door wearing black shorts a yellow tank top and a black hat covering her still green hair.<p>

"Come on Len hurry up we don't want to run late!" Rin called as she stepped out the door.

"Late for what?" Len asked as he followed behind Rin.

"Oh you'll see Len." She said as she continued walking. "You'll see." If Len hadn't been walking behind her he would have seen Rin smirking, a dead give away that nothing but trouble was going to occur.

After a ten minute walk later the two mirror images had finally got to their destination.

"The amusement park? Why are we here?" Len asked.

"Geez Len for the guy whose supposed to be the smarter mirror image you're sure asking a lot if stupid questions today." Rin complained.

"Hey I am the smarter one. It's just your kindness throws me off." Len countered.

"Great, then let's pick a ride and start having fun cause this is me making it up to you."

"But I don't even really like amusement parks that much. How is this making it up to me?" Len whined even as he walked further into the park and they got in the line for a giant slide.

"Simple, I paid for your ticket and I'm taking you out of the house so the other girls don't rip you to sheds." Rin reasoned.

"Oh, makes sense. Thanks for not letting me be killed."

"Oh, I wouldn't thank me just yet." Rin whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, look its our turn come on." Rin said pushing Len up stairs that would lead to the top of the slide.

Several rides later found Rin and Len sitting at a food area. Len was happily eating a banana ice cream while Rin just picked at her orange one. Noticing the time on her watch a smile crept onto Rin's face. Everything was set, they were at the right place at the right time and she could tell just by looking around that her special guests were in the vicinity.

"So Len..." Rin said getting the boy's attention. "remember this morning when you asked if I was mad about having hair dyed green. Well, I lied." Len practically dropped his ice cream a horror stricken look crossing his face.

"What do you man R-rin?" he stuttered.

"Oh you poor innocent shota you. Did you really think I would forgive you that easily?"

"Umm.. yes?"

"And that was your first mistake and now just like I promised, I am going to make this a day you'll never forget!"

"Ri-rin?"  
>Rin pushed the hat on her head down over her eyes before standing up and pointing at Len and then shouting in a ridiculously loud girly tone<p>

"OMG IT'S LEN KAGAMINE!"  
>Hearing this every girl within a 20 mile radius turned to look and just as it happened to be that percentage included one of Len's more 'enthusiastic' fan groups.<br>It didn't take a second before they all started running in his direction.

"Bye bye, Len have fun!" Rin called waving her fingers in a flirtatious manner before disappearing into the crowds unrecognizable due to her new green hair.  
>Poor Len was left alone to run from the large group of wild, rabid fangirls begging him for everything from an autograph to a date. 'I can't believe it,' Len thought to himself. 'she sacrificed me to my fangirls!' with that thought in mind, Len began what was going to be a long and tiring chase through the amusement park.<br>Meanwhile, at a nearby smoothie stand sat a girl with green hair, in a black hat casting a shadow over her features. She happily drank her smoothie as she watched the mob of fangirls chase the poor soul known as Kagamine Len.  
>Yep, she thought to herself smirking, this is defiantly a day to remember.<p>

* * *

><p>Brought to you by the partners in crime Lovin'Life and JayJay.<p>

Reviews are awesome!

Question-

**_1.) Should we do another chapter _**

**_-or-_**

**_2.) Is this something you saw coming?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY GUYS/GALS! **

**We have a ton of ideas~what do YOU want to read, and have us put our partner in crime wittyness together?**

**1.) Have you ever wondered why the Vocaloids honestly never sing Ievan Polka at a concert...? Well it all happened 2 years ago when...**

**2.) Have noticed that Katio is the 'punching bag' for all the vocaloids? What trouble would he cause if he tried to get revenge on everyone for it?**

**3.) What would happen if the Vocaloid's keep up this gender vs. gender battle? With paint and all of the Vocaloid items brought in? All hell will break lose is what! **

**REVIEW WITH A NUMBER OR GIVE US YOUR IDEA FOR A CHAPTER! ^_^ **

**~JAYJAY and Lovin'life out~**


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>Len stumbling back home and through the front door of the Vocaloid household. Thepoor boy was nothing but a mess. His hair had been pulled loose from hisponytail and resembled a bird's nest more than any actual hairstyle. Hisclothes were nothing but shambles. His jacket had been torn and was missing asleeve and at the same time was slipping off the other arm. His pants had ripsfrom where he had tripped over a rock trying to escape the massive mob ofdelirious fan girls. But worst yet was his face which was covered with dirt, acouple scratches and about a ton of lipstick kiss impressions. Kaito took one look at Len as he walked in and burst into laughter almostdropping his ice-cream at the sight of Len's appearance.<p>

"Oi shota what on earth happenedto you? You looked like you were mobbed." Kaito snickered watching as Lenbegan to take off his one remaining shoe; he couldn't help but wonder were theother one had fallen or if it had taken by one of the girls.

"Ask Rin." Len mumbled before limping away towards the stairs. Rin skipped down the stairs quite content with how the day had gone. First she got back at Len for dyeing her hair green and now most of the other boys were either being forced to wash all the dye out of the girls' hair, or they were having their hair dyed in the most ridiculous colors and yet even better she was eating a delicious orange as a snack. And even though Rin couldn't stand having her hair such an unnatural shade of green (Gumi really was the only one who should have this color) Rin was happy for her green hair at the moment, for that's what saved her from her fan boys. She munched on an orange slice as she reached the bottom of the long stair passing Kaito and her mirror image. She smiled at Kaito then at Len. She did feel slightly bad for what she did...but as soon as she was her hair color again all pity was gone: replaced with extreme anger and a sense of satisfaction.

"How many new girlfriends do you have now?" Rin asks the poor boy teasingly before flicking her hair as she walked right by him.

"Next time if you cherish your life you won't do something stupid~" she sings musically walking out of the room. Len stared at Rin's retreating figure. He would get her back for this, oh he would.

After all you can't just sacrifice your best guy friend to rabid fan girls and expect to get away with it. That an all new kind of low; Rin had really reached a new level of evil with that prank.

But he was going to make sure he got back at her, her and all the girls who were always picking on the guys. They had never done anything to deserve such treatment unless they had done something horrible in their past lives like be gophers or something, gophers were evil. Whatever form of revenge he chose would have to be full proof and big. He wanted to see Rin's face when he gets his revenge. But if he wanted to succeed he would need help, it was time to call an all guys meeting.

Len sat at the head of the circular steel table in the secret meeting room that only the boys knew of surrounded by the rest of the male Vocaloid population who were all seated orderly in their own spots. At least that's what Len imagined it was like instead he sat at the kitchen table (which wasn't even round it was a rectangle, that's nowhere near round) surrounded by the noisy unorganized males who were sitting in miss matching chairs that they had pulled into the room. The room wasn't even remotely secret and he was lucky that the girls had headed off to bed because if not there meeting would be discovered and then they would probably be given away as pets to celeb hungry tried to call the meeting into order but it was an almost impossible task in the noisy room. After trying several more times Len decided it was time to throw manners out the window.

"HEY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN UNLESS YOU WANT THE GILS TO FIND US AND SELL US ALL!" Len shouted throwing his caution away alongside of his manners. The older males all quieted down staring at the shorter boy.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a twist." Kaito muttered. Len ignored Kaito's comment and began to explain why they were here.

"Gentlemen and Kaito" Len smirked as he began to explain, "I think we know why I've called this meeting in order. And if you don't you've probably been hiding in a garbage can these last few days. The time has come we take a stand for ourselves against the vicious and vile creatures we call the girls. They have done nothing but abuse us these last few days, even more so ten normal an I believe it's time we made a stand." The guys nodded their heads some even taking a minute to look at their now oddly dyed hair and remorse the loss of their manliness.

"Gakupo aren't you tired of being reject by Luka and having her hit you with her giant tuna and Kaito aren't you tired of having to do Miku's bidding? Men it's time we reclaim our man pride, time to march up to the girls and refuse to allow another one of their little hunts, it time to get our revenge. now are you with me?" Len called out raising his fist into the air. In reply he got a chorus of yes and approving nods from Gakupo, Kaito and Mikuo (who know had orange hair).

"Great!" Len said "Then gentlemen this means war."

The next day had seen the Vocaloids wake up as they would any other day. Except this wasn't any other day this was the beginning of a battle that would go down in history. It had started pretty normal with al the girls going down for breakfast and the boys taking their time to come downstairs. But then suddenly in the blink of an eye everything had changed. The boys charged down the stair arms filled with paint bombs and launched their first attack on the girls coating the unprepared females in a plethora of colors. But the girls didn't stay down long in a matter of minutes they had torn off their regular bed clothes to reveal army style clothing and returning fire. They released their own set of water balloons that were filled with things like itching powder, glue and glitter. Leaving several of the boys covered in glitter and scratching themselves like flea written monkeys as the itching powder took effect. And it was in the living room that the fiercest battle was taking place; a battle between theteal, pink and yellow haired girls and the equally yellow and purple haired boys. The purple samurai was holding his wooden katana out, ready tostrike down the pink haired tuna lover who was armed with an overly large tuna,but in one fluid movement everything stoped as Luka pulled out one of Gakupo'sbeloved eggplants.

"One more move and Mr. Eggplant here is going to get it." she says menacingly. Rin, thinking on her toes chucks the ripe bananashe was holding at Gaupko's head, making him move a fraction of an inchremoving his sword from its place by Luka's face. Luka taking her chance dropsthe eggplant and slams a foot down on it.

"My banana!" Len cries.

"My eggplant!"

Miku quickly used the boys distracted state to grab a bucket of pinkpaint and dump its contents over both of them. Gakupo spat out pink paint and in a fit of rage jumped up swinghis sword blindly calling for vengeance for his eggplant almost hitting Lukaover the head with it.

"Hey watch it egghead!" she called before throwing her tuna fish at him. It pegged himright in the forehead knocking the purple samurai out. Miku grabbed the fallenfool and with Lukas help carried the poor unconscious idiot out of theroom.

Len who was still sitting on the floor cover in paint andmourning the loss of his precious fruit didn't have a chance to breathe beforeRin pounced on top of him some of the pink paint on her clothes as well.

"Hmm this is becoming quite the routine, huh Lenny?" she said a cat smirk forming on her lips. She leaned closer to his face herhair (once again its normal shade of blonde) framing her face. Len blushed atthe close proximity struggling to get out from beneath his closest friend. Rinlet her lips hover over his cheek giggling at the sight of tomato red face beforebringing them closer to his lips and then giving one more sly smile she curvedher head downwards leaned in and…

Head butted the poor boyright in the face knocking him out instantly. Rin smirked and got off theunconscious shota picking up his feet and dragging him to the side of the room.

"Oh such a silly thing" Rin commented out loud (she had alwayshad the habit of talking to herself) as she adjusted Len into a morecomfortable position on the floor. 'Maybe next time Len' she thought to herselfbefore she kissing him on the cheek and then making a break for it before hewoke up.

'Better check on the other.s' she thought as she scampered away to the girls' base.

We all file into the large base for the girls. Some were covered in paint while others were covered in assorted food.

"Is everyone here?" Rin calls, counting up all the girls. She's answered by a shriek. Miku and Luka look around frantically.

"Y-Yuki isn't here!" Miku exclaims in horror, worry covering her features for the small girl. Rin's eyes narrow and an evil smile spreads across her lips, the type of smile that would give the devil chills.

"The guys probably took her during the fight." Luka says calmly, taking in Rin's look before sharing a smile with Luka."Time to bring out my darling angel." Rin says sweetly before turning on her heal, flanked by Miku and Luka while the others take care of the 'wounded.'

"She won't stop crying!" Kaito cries loudly over the small girls cry. Len, now having a killer headache, rolls his eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" the young blonde asks.

"She kicked me!" he sniffles, rubbing his knee. Gakupo deals an arm over his shoulder to cheer him up...or creep him out...no ones to sure. Mikuo was pacing the room while Len tries to calm Yuki down, without prevail.

"Kiyoteru is going to kill us." Mikuo says in horror, getting a nod from Gumo and Rinto.

"Does anyone remember her item?" Len asks, as Yuki starts shuddering.

"Is that normal?" Rei asks. Kaito, recovered from his tears, picks the small girl up.

"Is there and off button?" everyone stares at him wide eyed before pulling Yuki away from him. Kaito stares at them in confusion, then it clicks.

"I didn't mean it that way! I wasn't going to turn her off forever I meant the-" Gakupo taps Kaito's shoulder, and nods to the door, Kaito nods and they both leave. Len looks at the girl in his arms, starting to freak out, before a small noise starts up.

"What the hell is that?" Dell asks from the corner. Len stands and frowns, Yuki's cries going quiet as she smiles brightly. Why did Len know that sound so well? His eyes widen.

"Everyone ou-" but the little blonde can't finish, the shared Kagamine road roller crashes through the wall, with three very pissed off girls in the driver seat. Len stares in horror at his sister as she jumps off and comes straight at him. The other girls rush in the room, Neru grabbing Yuki before rushing out. Miku and Luka start throwing paint at what ever boy was in there way as Rin grabs Len's ear and drags him outside in anger.

"Len I can't believe that you-" Rin stops as the male Kagamine slowly opens his closed eyes only to find Rin looks behind him in confusion. Len turns and followers her gaze. They both narrow their eyes to try and figure out what it is that the Blue and Purple duo was doing. They lean forward before their eyes widen, and hand and hand, run back into the house.

"It wasn't us!" they declare loudly as an explosion shakes the house and brings the others to the floor. Kaito and Gakupo walk in, their clothes and faces a hint of black.

"I told you not to touch the red wire!" Kaito objects before going silent. Miki stands and angrily slams her leek against his head as Luka does the same with her tuna to Gakupo, knocking both out cold. Rin pushes her other half off of her, throwing him into paint and food pieces.

"And just for good measure." she mumbles as she rubs yellow paint on his face and in his hair.

"Let's go Rin!" Meiko calls as she is followed out by all the other girls. Rin starts to get up, but pauses, making Len scrunch his eyes in waiting pain, only to get a quick kiss on the cheek. By the time his eyes are open Rin and all the other girls are gone, his face heating to a bright red, making the paint seem orange.

Rin wipes the yellow off her lips and smiles in victory. It was obvious who is won. With the amount of unconscious boys, paint lost, water balloons thrown, and beloved foods crushed. There is no way the boys would bounce back after this, or even try to get back at the girls. For this...is what will always happen when the Vocaloid girls get a challenge. Rin smiles widely at all the other girls; and she gets the same victorious smile back. What a great way to spend the day.

* * *

><p>Brought to you by the partners in crime Lovin'Life and JayJay.<p>

Reviews are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

We don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>The male Kagamine walks out of the bathroom wearing his normal black shorts with a towel around his neck, soaking wet hair sticking up in weird angles. He lets out a sad sigh as he walks into the kitchen, passing past boys being forced to clean up the mess 'they made'. They each give him a look as if to say 'save me'. We are like slaves! He grumbles to himself.<p>

"What was that Lenny?" a female voice asks from next to him. The boy jumps and turns fast to face his counter part. Her blonde hair in a bun with a white ribbon tied around it, a yellow and black camo shirt and short black shorts. She smiles widely at him.

"N-no-nothing!" the boy stutters. The girl grabs his arm and drags him out to the garage. The small blonde drags his feet trying to slow her down, or stop her. She shoves the door open and Len is greeted by their beloved beauty, covered in paint and food.

"Good. You can clean this then." she says with a sweet smile, Len almost falls for it. Almost. His eyes widen and he points at the road roller.

"But your the one that crashed it through the wall!" he yells at her. Rin turns fast and wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. The boy stiffens, but relaxes into the show of affection and hugs her back. His hair stands on edge when he hears the only thing that he would do anything to prevent.

"I...I...I just wanted...it to look...all nice...for us..." Rin sobs into his shoulder. Her warm tears sliding down his shoulder to his chest. Len clenched his teeth and look at the ceiling.

"I...will clean it." he mumbles. Rin straightens and smiles at him, any signs of tears gone.

"Great. You the best Lenny!" she cries as she walks out waving. As soon as the door is shut Len glares at the bucket full of water and kicks it. This. Needs. To. End. The Kagamine boy relaxes his features and let's a large smile spread across his face when something pink catches his eye.

"They'll never see it coming." he purrs.

~Time Skip!~

It was around five in the morning, three pigs were lead into the house by Kaito, Len and Dell. The numbers 1, 2 and 4 clipped to their collars. The boys each put them in one bathroom, shutting the door quietly before rushing back to their rooms and throwing clothes on. Each boy was given a chore outside of the house yesterday by their slave owners...besides Len that is. All the boys sneak out and give Len a parting salute. The boy smiles and starts cooking breakfast for himself and Rin. Humming Butterfly on Your Right shoulder under his breath. The creaking of floor boards is heard above him and he hides his smirk. The creaking stops and is accompanied by a loud female scream. The boy pauses.

"I am betting it's Miku." he whispers to himself. The house comes alive. Doors open and footsteps are heard. Theres screams and oinks. A pig brushes past Len, followed by Yuki, Meiko and Luka. The male Kagamine fakes surprise and puts the plates for his breakfast on the table. Munching on banana pancakes as girls run back and forth after the pigs.

"I have four!" Neru shrieks.

"One!" Meiko growls.

"Find two and three!" Run orders as she thunders down the stairs. Len almost chokes on his pancake in laughter. Rin's hair was caked with mud and straw, her eyes absolutely murderous.

"Len Kagamine!" she yells marching into the kitchen the male Kagamine turns to face her with a smile and orange pancakes.

"Goodmorning Ri- what happened to your hair?" he asks, in horror. His twin looks him over with narrowed eyes.

"What...?" he asks innocently. She takes a bite of her breakfast before turning away from him. Len smirks at her back while she walks away. Almost run over by a pig and five girls.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Len makes his way upstairs, the boys came home about an hour ago, and on girls orders helped them catch the pigs...only to have them 'mess it up'. A pig flys past Len and he shrugs turning the corner. Only to be pounced on by Rin. He hits the floor loudly, and moans in pain.

"Oops. I thought you were a pig." Rin apologizes.

"It's oka- hey! I'm not fat!" Len yells. Rin rolls her eyes and rolls off Len. She presses her hand to her headphones, listening intently. Her expression darken and turns to look at Len.

"Heehee." he says as he rubs the back of his head. Run straddles him and holds him down.

"I...have been chasing three pigs all day...trying to find the third one?" she seethes. Len looks up at her as she holds her fist up threateningly.

"Ah...it..MIGHT be a bad time but, would you be my valentine?" Len asks quickly, holding up his hands in innocents. The female on top of him stops. Blush covering her dirtied face.

All she could do was look at the boy bellow her who had raised his hands and brought them closer to his face just in case Rin decided to punch him for asking such a question.

Rin still blushing brought her face down next to Len's and placing her mouth right by his ear whispered, "What did you say?"

"Umm‚ I ..." Len gulped as Rin grabbed a fist full of the front of his shirt pulling up his head till their foreheads were pressed together.

"Well?" Rin said raising an eyebrow. Len could tell her patience was running short and that unless he wanted to end up hog tied and blind folded in a room filled with fan girls some where it was best to do as Rin said.

"I said, would you be my valentine?" Len closed his eyes and pulled his head back closing his eyes and preparing himself to be punched.

"Then if that the case..." Rin said. Suddenly Len's face was pulled off the ground and his lips collided with something extremely soft. It only took Len a moment to realize that it was in fact Rin's lips that were moving against his and another for him to kiss her back.

After a minute Rin pulled back taking a deep breathe to gather much needed air. Her blush had returned to her face in full force staining her cheeks a deep red. Len took deep breathes unsure of what to really say he spoke the first words that came to his mind.

"Is that a yes?"

Rin giggled and got off Len, "Yes you banana brained Baka." Rin stuck out her hand to help Len up and just as Len was about to grab her hand one of the pigs came running out of no where tripping Rin in the process and making her fall into a nearby puddle of what looked like mud.

"Len! You better pray that, that was mud.!" Rin yelled once again remembering that it was Len responsible for her spending her majority of the day covered in mud and hay. She really really really hoped that what she had landed in was mud and not anything else.

Len quickly stood up wiping the dust and small pieces of hay off his pants, taking Rins distracted state to quickly kiss Rin's cheek yelling a good bye before making his escape.

" LEN!"

*Time Skip*

It was much later in the evening that found the vocaloids lounging in the living room. The girls had been dealing with their first real loss against the boys. They had spent the rest of their day cleaning up the mess the invading pigs had caused. And after returning everything to a livable state they were all getting some much needed rest.

But none of that really explained why Len was currently sitting on the couch Kaito on his left and the smallest of the pigs on his right. The explanation for that though was quite simple.

Rin.

Rin having finally taken a good look at the small pig after he had been washed had immediate found him extremely 'cute' and 'lovable'. She had begged the older vocaloids to let her keep him.

After about a gallon of tears and Rins infamous puppy dog face the older vocaloids had finally given in and allowed her to keep him.

So now Len was keeping eye on him while Rin had gone to shower. As soon as she walked into the living room Len sent a pleading glance as to ask her to please take the new 'family member' out his care.

Rin giggled as she walked over to her mirror image picking up her pet before she sat down next to him cuddling close into his chest.

" So ..." Len said grabbing one of Rin's hands. "do you have a name for him yet?"

Rin squinted her eyes Rilling her tongue inside her mouth thinking of an appropriate name for the young pig in her arms.

"oh I got! " Rin said her eyes alight with mischief. "I'll call him Allen after you Len. Because he's cute and little and so are you."

"Hey am not little or a pig!" Len said a blush forming at being called cute.

Rin giggled lightly hugging Allen close to her.

"Happy Early Valentines day Len."

Rin said kissing his cheek. Len mumbled a shy 'you too' in return and put an arm around her small frame holding her close.

"oh and Len. I just hope you know this doesn't change anything tomorrow we go back to war and I hope you prepare because this time the girls and I dot plan on loosing."

"Your so on."

* * *

><p>Brought to you by the partners in crime Jay and life! ^_^ enjoy and review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

We don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p><span>Len's POV<span>

It was Saturday, the most beloved day of the week. And Len was in an orange, loose-fitting tank top and black shorts. An extremely simple outfit. A door opens close to the Kagamine male, making him jump. Yuki walks out of the bathroom with a smile before rushing down the stairs. Len holds a hand over his heart, the boys have been on edge ever since Valentines Day was over, with the declaration that the girls will get them back. Len ninja-ly follows Yuki down the hallway, reaching the living room, filled with half the vocaloid girls. They were all crowded around the tv, some standing, others lounging.

"You got this Rin!" Meiko cheers drunkly. Len perks up at the name and tip toes forward to find Rin dancing to Demon Girlfriend. Which isn't that far off... Rin focuses on the game, hitting each pose and movement easily. The song comes to a close and Len leans forward, leaning against the couch. Rin ends the song with a kick and turns fast. Handing the remote to Miku as Allen oinks from Teto's lap. Rin's eyes meet Len's and she smiles widely and runs for him; stepping on the the couch and throwing herself at the boy. They both land on the floor and a hep, Len on bottom, of course. Rin straddles Len and giggles.

"Rin if you keep doing that, he's going to end up getting brain damage." Luka says calmly.

"What are you talking about? He already does!" Meiko laughs, earning giggles from some of the girls. But Len was to scared, anytime he was like this, Rin was about to do something to him.

"Did you see me dancing!" she asks excitedly. Len blinks once...twice...thrice.

"Ahh...yes." he answers slowly. A certain blue haired, ice cream lover walks in and take in the whole scene before throwing himself (glitter specks and all) for the wii remote. Miku slaps him hard with her leek and glares at him.

"You can't play Kaito. It's a girls game system." Rin gets off Len and he pushes himself up to look at the wii, and sure enough, it was covered with all the girls items as stickers, in large letters read: 'Girls only! No touch!' down the side. Kaito whines, pouts and sighs dramatically. Gakupo, Piko, and Luki walk in, all but Gakupo sweat dropping at what was happening. Gakupo, being the blue haired idiots best friend, throws himself at the ground and begs along side Kaito to play. I faceplam.

"You can't play! We're better at this game then you any- Gakupo! Don't touch me!" Luka yells, smacking him hard.

"What! We could totally own you." Mikuo says walking in.

"Could not!" his female counterpart yells.

"Can so."

"Can not!"

"Can so-"

"How about we have a dance off?" Rin offers from next to me. Kaito and Gakupo stand and put there backs together. They randomly pull roses out of nowhere.

"Prepare for tro-"

"Quit stealing TV show quotes, and go get the damn tv from up stairs!" Dell yells, slamming his foot into Gakupo, who narrowly avoids it. Kaito and Gakupo, grab Piko and I, dragging us with them to get the tv from upstairs. Kaito unplugs EVERYTHING from behind the tv. Him and Gakupo take one end while Piko and I take the other. We start our way down stairs slowly until...

"Your stepping on my sc-ebskdndhd." the tv falls forward, my eyes widen as does Piko's as we try to keep the tv from falling.

"Eh? Oh! Lemme help with that."

"No!" Piko and I yell as we peek around the corner just in time to see Gakupo drop the tv, I close my eyes praying that I don't fall with the tv, only to be answered by

"My foot!" an unfamiliar voice cries. I open my eyes slowly to see Oliver and James (his bird) on the opposite side. Oliver has tears in his eyes as he tries to pick the tv up.

"Let me help!" another voice adds much to my confusion.

"It's Leon." Piko answers, I give a 'ooooh' nod as the tv is lifted again.

~quick time skip~

The tv is all set up, Oliver has new bandages, the Engloids were lounging with us, waiting for the battle to begin. First up was Luka and Luki. Neru gives Rin the thumbs up and she smiles and gives Luka the signal. "Okay. Whoever's team gets the most 100%'s wins. The loser has to do WHATEVER the winner says agreed?" she asks, everyone nods as Luka smiles and hits 'shuffle' as does Luki. The songs roll through and Rin sits next to me and smiles, I wrap an arm around her shoulders. Luka gets the song 'Just Be Friends' as Luki gets 'Double Lariat'.

The two differed songs start and Luka sings and dances to her song, making facial expressions and spins, like the screen. Luki, the oh so calm's double, does the same, touching his hands together before spinning and following the music. Huh, now that I think about it...it's weird Gakupo and Kaito didn't go first... The songs end and we clap, the pink duo bow as their percents show up behind them on the screen.

Luka: 98% Luki: 99%

They look at each other and smile, giving the other a highfive.

"Who's next?" Luka asks. Everyones hands go up, including Rin's. She waves her hand around madly (like she does in math class).

"Rin."

"and Len." Luka and Luki say, picking out the next people. Rin rushes forward and takes the remote from Luka and Luki hands me mine. I flick my wrist as Rin and I both hit 'shuffle.'

"Good luck Len~" Rin smiles as 'Ihora Song' comes up on hers. Mine makes one more spin before coming up 'Magical Kitty Len Len' my face pales and my face heats in a blush. Is...is it hot in here?

"I...I...Ahh..." I try. Dell slaps my back. Hard.

"Listen Shorta boy. I don't want to do what ever Neru says, and neither do the rest of the guys. You don't want to listen to Rin order you around now do you? No! Now sing the damn song. Take on for the team!" he orders. I nod miserably. Man...can Dell give really good pep-talks. I sigh and turn back to my song.

Rin's POV

AS the music starts I can't help the smirk that forms as I dance, matching the movements on the screen perfectly. The boys were so gullible they couldn't really believe that this was going to be just a friendly match, did they? As I spin I see Kaito jumping up and down on the couch his scarf flopped over his head, ice-cream staining his face and a big (almost idiotic) grin on his face , yep they so thought this was a friendly game. I almost feel bad that they're so …so …she didn't want to call them stupid per say…unsmart? No…um…intellect challenged...brain deprived?...nah who am I kidding they're so stupid it was almost painful to watch. As the song continued I took a chance to see how Len was doing. I almost choked on my laughter. Len was dancing to the chorus of meows his face redder then any apple Yuki had ever eaten or cherry that Miki had picked. His dance involved him making a ton of innocent shota poses and a hilarious amount of hip movement. It probably wasn't help that Kaito would always say and act out the parts that he talked in the song or that Gakupo was happily cheering him on with a cry of

"Good job Shota-chan! Keep it up." The songs ended and we hit the ending poses as everyone clapped once more. I moved from the center spot and turned to look at the scores. Len: 95% Rin:99% No surprise there. I gave a smiled at Len and a pat on the back before I excused myself telling the others I was going to take out Allen so he could use the bathroom without waiting to see who would go next. It was time to put the rest of the plan into motion.

THIRD PERSON POV

Rin sneakily made her way down to Neru's room with Allen still in her arms not wanting to be noticed by any other Vocaloid. When she got there she made her way to the center of the room where a computer with a panda sticker had been neatly placed. She sat down crossed leg turning on the computer the screen showed live video footage of what was happening in the living room. Rin placed the small pig by her side and began to type a code that would allow her to hack into the gaming device the boys were currently using. This was going to be one of her best plans yet. She opened up the file filled with the girls' preselected music and typed in another code. Suddenly a little box popped up on the screen it read,

"Synchronize music with game system?" Rin quickly clicked the yes button and turned to Allen and picked up hugging him with joy.

"Oh Allen! This will be a great plan don't you think."

"Oink!"

"The boys won't have a clue as to what's going on!" Rin giggled an almost crazy grin on her face.

"Oink oink oink."

"Oh I know you don't have to tell me, I already know am a genius."

"Oink oink?'

"Well of course your smarter than Kaito, after all your my pig."

"Oink" Rin held the small pig closer to her, petting him repeatedly as she giggled once more. Yes indeed this was going to be an amazing plan.

BACK AT THE LIVING ROOM

"Alright who wants to go next?" Luka asked? Gakupo immediately raised his hand waving it around in a circular motion.

"OH me! Luka pick me! I want to go!" Gakupo shouted clinging onto Luka's skirt.

"Gakupo what did I say about touching!"Luka cried as she pried the purple samurai off.

"To not touch." Gakupo said with a dejected pout. From the couch Gumi giggled at the older man's bad luck.

"Correct, now do you still want to go?" Gakupo nodded his head quickly just in case Luka would change her mind and not let him play.

"Alright and from the girls who wants to go? Gumi, okay. Let the game start."

Gakupo and Gumi stood up and made their way to dancing area before clicking the song shuffle button. The songs shuffled on screen changing quickly before they came to a halt.

"BWAHAHAHAHHHHA!" Gakupo could only stare at the screen in shock as all around him the other Vocaloids laughed. How the hell did that song even and up in the playlist? Gumi hide her laugh behind her hand and said,

"remember Gakupo-nii you can't change the song." She turned to face the screen getting ready to dance to Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life. Gakupo turned to face the screen ignoring Len shout of

"Take on for the team remember." And prepared to face his doom and then the song began. I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie world Life is plastic It's fantastic You can brush my hair and dress me everywhere Imagination life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party! Gakupo ignored the laughter behind him and began to dance along to the movement in the screen. And several twirls and spins later the dance ended. Gakupo released a deep sigh he may have lost all off the little shattered remains of his manliness with that dance but at least he knew he had wo-

"And Gumi's the winner!" Luka shouted out from her seat in the couch. Gakupo stared at the screen in shock. How had he lost he had done all the moves perfectly! He even twirled!

"Sorry boys maybe you'll have better luck with the next sing." Miku added from her place on the floor. The guys gave each other sullen looks before forming into a huddled circle.

"Alright who gonna go next. Len and I have already gone so someone else has to go. We have eight more songs left. We have to win unless you guys want to end up doing whatever those crazy females have planned." Gakupo stated a worried look on his face.

"So who goes next?" Suddenly all the boys turned to look at Dell who until now had been sitting in a corner of the room reading a book. They gave each other knowing looks before they ran over to the poor boy grabbed him and placed him in front of the TV.

"Dell's next!" Gakupo cheered.

"Great!" Miku said, "I'll go too then."

"Wait bu-" Dell didn''t get to say anything else as the songs were shuffled once more. And as fate would have it, it seemed that Dell had gotten a wonderful little song by the name of The rampage of Len Kagamine. Dell muttered a curse and began to dance. He figured this was as bad as the song choices could get for the guys, right? Half an hour and six songs later it seemed that the boys luck hadn't improved at all. They had been forced to dance to the most humiliating unmanly songs of all time. Everything from Oops I did it again to shota shota night fever. It was almost as if someone was choosing the songs for them. (Back in Neru's room Rin sneezed.) And the guys stood there forming a circle around Kaito who was now finishing his dance against Neru. At this point the boys were tied with the girls and they knew that their fate and manly pride was resting in Kaito's hands. Which when you come to think about it isn't very comforting, AS the last verse of the song ended and the score was about to be shown the boys leaned in closer to the tv. Len stood closer to the exit just in case he had to make a run for it.

"HA! WEWON HAHA!" Was Meiko's drunken cry that spoke the fate of the poor male Vocaloids. Kaito fell to his knees crying and shouted,

"Forgive me!" From there everything seemed to happened extremely fast. Len made a desperate run out of the room to the hallway and Gakupo threw himself behind the couch. Kaito tried to escape via the window only to be stopped as Meiko caught hold of his scarf. All the other male Vocaloids and Engloids who had been present tried to escape only to be stopped by the girls who had been expecting them to run. They secured them all with ropes and set them down in a neat row in front of the TV.

"Nice try, but you'll have to better then that if you want to get away from us." Miku said an evil glint in her eye.

"Yuki hun do you have that bag with the you know whats I gave you earlier?" Yuki nodded yes and quickly left to bring it.

"Well" Mikuo sighed "At least Len got away."

"Hey girls look what Allen and I found!"Rins voice came from the hallway along with several thumps. Several thumps later Rin walked in dragging a tied up and struggling Len behind her, Allen happily sitting on his head . Gakupo face palmed and took in a breath and begged whatever god existed to please let them survive what was to come. TIME SKIP The boys walked around the mansion some sweeping some cleaning window sand even a couple preparing an extravagant dinner for the girls. But they all had one thing in common; they all wore a black and whites maid dress with the matching headband. Len tugged the skirt down as he lean to pick up a piece of old candy wrapper. He couldn't believe this was happening, again. It was the whole Halloween incident all over again. Maybe they should take this as a lesson to not challenge the girls anymore.

"Darn this uncomfortable clothing!" Mikuo cursed as he pushed his headband back into place and fixed his dress that wouldn't seem to stop riding up.

"I don't know how you wear these Len." Len scoffed as if he enjoyed being forced to cross dress by his crazy counterpart.

"Well it isn't really my choice."

"I don't know you guys" Gakupo said as he swept the floor his dress swinging when he would take a step,

"I don't think it's so bad. It's actually kind of comfy; think of all the leg room this gives you. Besides Len you look great in a dress." He said with an annoying smile. The rest of the guys could only stare at him. Len could only think of one reply to that.

"Screw you Gakupo."

* * *

><p>By the partners in crime~ Jay and life<p> 


End file.
